


Don't Be Jealous Barry

by charliepower



Series: Coldflash Prompts [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealous Barry, M/M, The Rogues - Freeform, flash and the rogues, len has had enough, the rogues like to tease barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is starting to get jealous of the rogues when it comes to Leonard Snart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barry Tried

Barry tried. God had he tried. 

 

He had tried not to be jealous of the Rogues. 

 

He had tried to ration with himself, realise that he shouldn't be _jealous_ of some criminals but he was. They got to spend all of their time with Len, and Barry? Well he got whatever time was left over.  

 

It wasn't like Len didn't _try_ to make time for him, he did. But it was hard for Barry to find free time what with being a CSI and The Flash. Unfortunately it was also hard for Len to find time, what with managing the Rogue's, planning heists and then pulling them. Lately the only time the two had even got to see each other was in _the middle_ of a heist.  

 

And it wasn't exactly like Barry and Len could be obvious about anything while they were surrounded by Rogues. Because despite knowing about Leonard Snart's friend Barry Allen, they didn't know they were dating (assuming that Barry was Len's 'informant' (aside from Hartley) - Barry tried not to be offended), and they certainly didn't know that he was The Flash. 

 

Barry had tried to tell Len that maybe if he didn't pull so many heists they would have more time together but the man had just laughed and ruffled Barry's hair. It made Barry feel like a child and he **did not** pout. 

 

So Barry tried to keep his jealousy in check, honestly he did. But sometimes …


	2. Pied Piper

 

"Hart could you help me out over here?" Barry called from the cortex and his friend came running in almost immediately. It had taken Barry a few weeks to get used to the fact that Hartley was actually on their side, partially, but now he was grateful for it. 

 

"What's wrong Barry? 

 

"Nothing much, I've just noticed that the ice isn't melting properly off of my suit anymore so ... would you mind?" Barry smiled hopefully at his friend.

 

Hartley scoffed, "You know this is Cisco's job right?". But he started checking over the suit anyway. 

 

"So...Hart-" 

 

"No Barry I am not telling you when the next heist is going to be" 

 

"But-" 

 

" _No_ Barry. Anyway you know I only help out with the one's that are for the Legends missions" 

 

"Yeah but-" 

 

"No I am not looking around the house for the next plans, I unlike you, don't want to get my ass frozen" 

 

Barry pouted, he didn't _want_ to get his ass frozen, it just happened when a certain criminal was looking ridiculously good. Len had left the parka at home that day and instead appeared at the heist wearing a tight black polar neck so really it wasn't Barry's fault. 

 

"But then again I wouldn't mind get my ass handed to me another way if you get my meaning" Hartley laughed loudly and Barry narrowed his eyes. 

 

"Oh come on Barr, you can't tell me you haven't noticed how ridiculously good looking that man is. There's hot and then there's _criminal_ " 

 

"Honestly, I hadn't noticed" Barry muttered. It was a lie, but Hartley didn't need to know. 

 

"Unfortunately he doesn't seem at all interested," Hartley sighed and slumped his shoulders a little bit for effect, "and trust me I've _tried_ to make him interested but nothing seems to work with that man. I even waltzed around the house in nothing but my underwear and he still didn't bat an eyelid" Hartley tilted his head as if thinking for a moment, "Maybe he's not gay? Shame, I was so sure" 

 

"Or perhaps you're just not his type" Barry replied through grit teeth, wondering why Len hadn't told him any of this, Hartley wasn't exactly subtle so Len must have noticed the flirting. 

 

"Mm perhaps" Hartley looked up from the suit and frowned, "Barr are you okay? You look a little tense" 

 

"I'm fine, the suits fine. Bye Hart" 

 

Barry ran out of the cortex and Hartley looked to his left when he heard a sigh. 

 

"Why do you tease him like that Hartley?" Cisco said, rolling his eyes as he walked towards his friend. 

 

"Oh Cisquito, I couldn't help it, he's just so cute when he's jealous" 

 

The two laughed and called Caitlin to join them for lunch.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly edited the first chapter because I noticed a continuity error (thankfully I've fixed it now), but anyway I wasn't about to have any of that nonsense so :)))
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it xx


	3. Weather Wizard

 

"You won't beat me this time Flash" Mardon growled from a few metres away.

 

Barry laughed as a lightning bolt just missed him, he knew from experience that if Mark wanted to hit him, he would have by now. 

 

"Please Weather Wizard, Cold and I have a deal, I know you won't kill me" 

 

"It's _Mardon_. And you won't have a deal if you're dead Flash, I'm a Rogue so we know who's side he'll be on. You're just a gnat in the way of our plans, I'm sure the boss'll forgive me eventually" 

 

Barry's eye twitched and he clenched his fist. 

 

"I am _not_ a gnat. I have superpowers" 

 

So what if Barry pouted a bit. It was justified. 

 

Mardon lowered his hands for a moment and stared at Barry as if he'd grown a second head. 

 

" _What_ _?"_  

 

"Nothing, just leave now Weather Wizard before I make you" 

 

"Len's right you know, you do sound like something out of a cheesy 90's show" Mark laughed just as Barry was about to run towards him. 

 

Barry paused and stood up straight. 

 

Len. _Len?_  

 

Barry was under the assumption that whatever it was Len had going on with the Rogue's, it was just business ... but then again he hadn't been to the house in a while. If Mark and Len had been having casual conversations, if they basically had an inside joke - and about him no less - then they were clearly _better_ _acquainted_  than Barry had originally thought.

 

Len **had not** mentioned this.

 

Barry felt the speed-force flash through his whole body and Mardon must have seen it in his eyes because he lifted up his arms to call forward lightning. 

 

But Barry was quicker. 

 

Before Mardon could even blink, he was in handcuffs designed specifically to stop his powers and his jaw dropped. 

 

"W-we had a deal Flash" Mardon shouted as they saw the police car turn into the street, his face a mixture of shock and anger.

 

"I'm sure Cold will break you out soon enough Weather Wizard" Barry yelled over his shoulder before running off.

 

Cheesy his ass. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine Mark and Len (when they're not arguing (/when Mark isn't on his high horse)) to be extremely bro-ey, kind of like Len is with Mick (only when Mick isn't around obviously, Mark knows Mick won't tolerate his presence if he thinks he's being replaced as the basically brother)


	4. Peek-a-Boo

 

"Barry it's one of the Rogue's" Cisco called over the comms. 

 

"Who?" 

 

"Uhh... I'm not sure but I'm going to assume it's either Shawna or Lisa because, I mean I'm not judging it might not be but … " Cisco coughed and Barry heard Caitlin sigh. 

 

"For goodness sake Cisco. They're robbing an underwear store. Victoria's Secret, two blocks away from the precinct." 

 

"Alright thanks guys" 

 

When Barry arrived he saw that the door wasn't opened but he could still see a figure moving in the shop through the railings.  

 

Barry rolled his eyes and phased through the glass, already knowing who it was. 

 

"Forget about the motion sensors Peek-a-Boo" 

 

Shawna laughed, "Oh cutey I didn't forget, I just didn't care" 

 

"You sound like Golden Glider more and more everyday" 

 

"You say that like an insult, Glider would be _so_ _disappointed_ to know her brother's favourite speedster thought so little of her" 

 

Barry frowned, "What … No I-" 

 

"Speaking of" Shawna cut him off, "Which underwear do you think I should go for? The light blue, navy or the silver?" 

 

"You can get silver underwear?" 

 

"Well it's grey but whatever" 

 

"Wait, no none of them. You can't steal them Peek-a-Boo." 

 

"But Flash I _need_ them you couldn't possibly understand, I can't just have you run of the mill underwear, I need something _sexier_ " 

 

Barry snorted, "What could you possibly need underwear for?" 

 

"Why seducing Snart of course." 

 

Barry's jaw dropped, "W-what do you mean?" 

 

"Oh come on Flash, surely you've noticed the man's face … and that body. I have the music all picked out and everything, now all I need is the right underwear. Perhaps not the silver though, I think you might be right about it." Shawna lifted the light blue pair and the navy into the air, holding one in each hand but Barry just stared at her. 

 

Planning … on seducing … Snart? 

 

What had given her hints that this was even an option? He didn't for one second doubt Len's loyalty to him, but he also knew that the man was a natural flirt and it often came with his Captain Cold front. 

 

But still … perhaps Barry would have to persuade him to tone it down a bit. 

 

"It comes with the cutest bra as well Flash" 

 

Barry shook his head, focusing on the situation 

 

"What – No Peek-a-Boo I'm not letting you steal anything" 

 

The woman pouted, "What if I told you the song that I had picked out?" 

 

"I don't-" 

 

"It's 'Often' by The Weeknd" She quickly said. Barry's jaw snapped shut and he felt his face heat up.  

 

"Barr you're needed again" Cisco interrupted over the comms. Barry touched the lightning bolt on the side of his head to activate the microphone. 

 

"S-sure Cisco" 

 

"You alright Barry?" 

 

"Yeah Cisco no problem, it's all cool it's fine, nothing wrong here." 

 

"Barry now!" Harry shouted over the comms and Barry jumped. 

 

"Bye Flash! I'll give Cold your greetings" 

 

Barry would definitely be having a word with Len later.  

 

That seducing was not going to be happening, not by anyone but Barry anyway. 

 

Barry half fell over the leg of a table on his way out and blushed even deeper when he heard Shawna laugh behind him. 

 

When he was out of sight Lisa came out of the changing room. 

 

"I personally think Mark would prefer the navy set" 

 

Shawna smiled, "Mm so do I" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Shawna.  
> Also her and Lisa would definitely be great friends.
> 
> (Feel free to comment/kudos)


	5. Heat Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick is annoyed about Len and Barry ruining the furniture, and Heat Wave and Lens past makes Barry jealous.

"Give it up Heat Wave"  

 

Mick sighed and turned around to face the Flash, "C'mon Flash, give a man a break" 

 

"uh..." This was not how Barry expected this to go. 

 

When he'd been called to a sighting of Heat Wave robbing a nearby – expensive - jewellery store he'd expected at least a small fight. 

 

Mick just sighed and dropped one of the bags before turning back towards the door. 

 

"M-Heatwave I can't let you take that" 

 

Suddenly Barry had a gun pointed at him and he had to hold back a grin, there was the Mick Rory he knew.

 

"You know what Flash, just let me have this one thing. I'm tired and I'm currently broke. Do you know why I'm tired and broke Flash?" 

 

Or not.

 

Barry opened his mouth to reply but was cut off before he could even begin. 

 

"I'm tired 'cause Snart had his twink round last night and they wouldn't shut up for two minutes, so I didn't get my beauty sleep-" Barry tried to hold back his blush, "-and I'm broke because I have to keep replacing the furniture in the house when those two decide they can't stick to a bed. They think I don't know but _I do know Flash"_  

 

There was nothing Barry could do to hold back the red that he was sure was covering his entire body. He really had thought no one would find out when he and Len had sex on the sofa … and the table … and the worktop … and the - 

 

"I mean I can't really complain about the loud noises too much" Mick chuckled a bit, "When I was with Lenny he was definitely louder" 

 

The embarrassment completely drained out of Barry and was immediately replaced with a white hot anger. 

 

"Are you trying to say you're a better lover to L-Snart than m-his " _twink"."_  

 

Rory laughed, "Of course that's what I'm saying Flash" 

 

Barry knew, okay, he knew that Mick and Len had been together at a few points in their history. Len had told him and honestly Barry wasn't surprised, after all the men had known each other for a long time. Besides, Len had _assured_ him it was nothing to be jealous of and that Barry was better in bed, but now … 

 

"I mean, all Piper had to do to drown those two out was to put in ear-plugs, when I had my way with Lenny, a rock concert wouldn'ta covered up those moans." 

 

Barry felt his hand twitch. 

 

"I didn't come hear to listen to … to _this_ Heat Wave. I have better things to do so drop the last bag and leave before I have you arrested" 

 

Mick sighed, dropping everything and putting his gun away. 

 

Barry tried not to let his surprise show. 

 

"I suppose you're right, I mean if I get back now I might actually get some sleep. Besides I'll just come out again when those two are going at it like rabbits." 

 

"Just **leave** Rory" 

 

Mick laughed before saluting Barry and walking out of the shop. 

 

 

Barry stood there for a few moments. 

 

"Uh Barry" 

 

Barry half yelped, clutching his chest in surprise, "Jesus Christ Cisco are you trying to kill me?" 

 

"Uh no … we – me, Caitlin, Hart and Iris – were just wondering if you were okay. You seemed to take that a little … " Cisco paused. 

 

"Personally" Iris finished off for him and once again Barry found himself blushing. 

 

"If it's because of Mick saying twinks can't perform as well Barry, you shouldn't let it get to you because trust me when I say he knows that isn't true" Hartley chuckled and Barry tightened his fists. 

 

"I am not having this conversation with any of you – ever." Barry growled. 

 

"Honestly Barry, the other's are right, it's common for "twinks" to feel inadequate when in actual fact - " 

 

"Caitlin please just stop." Barry sighed, "All of you I am _going home_ and I _do not_ want to be disturbed" 

 

Barry turned off the comms. 

 

He had a boyfriend to get home to, and a pyromaniac to prove wrong. 


	6. Captain Cold and his Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is 100% done with all of the Rogues

 

Len sighed to himself as the Rogue's sat in front of him. 

 

"What's up Boss?" Mick asked, pretending to be innocent. 

 

"Yeah what's going on?" Shawna grinned and Len rubbed his forehead. 

 

"Would you all, _please,_ stop teasing Barry. Do you know what it's like to live with a jealous superhero, it's not fun." 

 

"Shouldn't you be thanking us? I'm pretty sure we've upped your sex life" 

 

" _Not_ the point Piper. My point is-" 

 

"Aw Lenny, can you not keep up with your superhero boyfriend" 

 

Len glared at his sister. 

 

"Stamina has never been the problem sis" He replied and Lisa wrinkled her nose up in disgust. 

 

"The point is, none of you are meant to know that Barry is the Flash and you're making him paranoid" 

 

"I don't get why we can't just tell him. It's not like you told us, kid is just terrible with keeping a secret" Mick pointed out and everyone started nodding in agreement. 

 

"Again, not the point. He'd have a heart attack if he knew you knew, because we're not the good guys and he'd immediately worry about his family." 

 

"If I'd wanted to hurt them I already would have" Mark commented and once again everyone started nodding. 

 

"Besides we love Barry" Shawna added and there was a mutter of agreement. 

 

"I have tried hinting to Barry that the Rogue's wouldn't mind if they knew he was the Flash but-" 

 

Suddenly Hartley was cut off as a streak of lightning flashed through the room, and suddenly Barry was standing in front of the Rogue's. 

 

"You guys have known all this time? Why didn't you tell me?" 

 

"Barry how-" 

 

"I come here all the time Len, honestly you need a better place to have these 'secret meetings'. Anyway back to the matter at hand." 

 

"Barry honey, you're terrible at keeping secrets, besides no one here minds, we all love you-" Mick snorted, "-We _all...l_ ove you." 

 

Barry scratched the back of his head as everyone stood up and started making their way into the living room. 

 

"Wait does this mean you've all been teasing me on purpose?" 

 

Everyone just started to laugh at him and Barry went as red as his outfit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! I hope you all enjoy it!x
> 
> Feel free to comment / kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Barry is cute Barry,  
> let me know what you think ^_^


End file.
